DOW Directory
sample-743ef805f5809fcdc56dcf2ac9b9e993.jpg adba73a71036520e6c1a25331b1f8cf4.jpg Sagas ''Saga 1: Enter the new world! *Saga 1 Episode 1: The Good The Bad and The Brooding'' *''Saga 1 Episode 2: A New World'' *''Saga 1 Episode 3: Debt Collecting Demon?'' *''Saga 1 Episode 4: I am my father's son!'' *''Saga 1 Episode 5: Everyone's a Critic'' *''Saga 1 Episode 6: Lucian's push for power'' *''Saga 1 Episode 7: Changing Your Stripes'' *''Saga 1 Episode 8: King Letho; The Forever Banished'' *''Saga 1 Episode 9: Exchange of Value'' *''Saga 1 Episode 10: Running Into Trouble'' *''Saga 1 Episode 11: My Little Thunder Girl'' *''Saga 1 Episode 12 "Let's Have Church"'' *''Saga 1 Episode 13: Sunny Days'' *''Saga 1 Episode 14: No Cards played'' *''Saga 1 Episode 15: Quandary'' *''Saga 1 Episode 16: The Pieces Are Moving'' *''Saga 1 Episode 17: Generation to Generation'' *''Saga 1 Episode 18: Start of a Legend'' *''Saga 1 Episode 19: Old Men and Politics'' *''Saga 1 Episode 20: Fuck Sea World'' *''Saga 1 Episode 21: Master vs. Servant'' *''Saga 1 Episode 22: Pain is Love'' *''Saga 1 Episode 23: A Cold Day in Seattle'' *''Saga 1 Episode 24: The Eterian VS The Dragoon'' *''Saga 1 Episode 25: A Hot Night in Seattle'' *''Saga 1 Episode 26: The Divine Meeting'' *''Saga 1 Episode 27: Mind Games'' *''Saga 1 Episode 28: The Sit Down'' *''Saga 1 Episode 29: The Rivalry that never dies'' *''Saga 1 Episode 30: Calling Card'' *''Saga 1 Episode 31: Confused'' *''Saga 1 Episode 32 The Spider's Folly, Shootout at WacDonalds'' *''Saga 1 Episode 33: Into Darkness'' *''Saga 1 Episode 34: Breaking & Entering'' *''Saga 1 Episode 35: Gaia is Reborn'' *''Saga 1 Episode 36: Started From The Bottom, Still There'' *''Saga 1 Episode 37: The Oracle's Journey - The Blade of Heroism'' *''Saga 1 Episode 38: Enter The Red Knights!'' *''Saga 1 Episode 39: The Trial of The Red Knights!'' *''Saga 1 Episode 40: Your hired'' *''Saga 1 Episode 41: The Right Kind of Help'' *''Saga 1 Episode 42: Deal By The Docks'' *''Saga 1 Episode 43: "One Small Step"'' *''Saga 1 Episode 44: Goodbyes '' *''Saga 1 Episode 45: Out of Touch'' *''Saga 1 Episode 46: The Last Stand of Higme'' *''Saga 1 Episode 47: Sticky Situations..'' *''Saga 1 Episode 48: The Past of The Infamous'' *''Sage 1 Episode 49: Heroes Hunted'' *''Saga 1 Episode 50: Birth of The Honey Badger'' *''Saga 1 Episode 51: Birth Of The Honey Badger pt.2'' *''Saga 1 Episode 52: Enter the Demon World'' *''Saga 1 Episode 53: The Road of Glory'' *''Saga 1 Episode 54: Wrong Place at The Wrong Time'' *''Saga 1 Episode 55: A Knight, A Titan & A Monk'' *''Saga 1 Episode 56: Ballroom Blitz!'' Saga 2: Old Evil ''Main plots Within Saga 2 'Blood Red' 'Old Evil Saga' Episodes within Saga 2 *Saga 2 Episode 0: The Calm Before The Storm'' *''Saga 2 Episode 0.5: Intermission Briefing'' *''Saga 2 Episode 1: The Destructive Tsunami VS The Imposing Earthquake'' *''Saga 2 Episode 2: Meeting The Eterian King'' *''Saga 2 Episode 3: The Perks of Being a Hero'' *''Saga 2 Episode 4 : Recruitment of The Imprisoned'' *''Saga 2 Episode 5: When It All Falls Down'' *''Saga 2 Episode 6: Flight of The Nightingale'' *''Saga 2 Episode 7: The Road of Destruction'' *''Saga 2 Episode 8: The Billion Tanz Man'' *''Saga 2 Episode 9: Welcome to the Demon World'' *''Saga 2 Episode 10: The Billion Tanz Man Part 2'' *''Saga 2 Episode 11: A Meeting Among Greatness'' *''Saga 2 Episode 12: Cho's Daily Schedule'' *''Saga 2 Episode 13: Dude, Where’s the Dugs?!'' *''Saga 2 Episode 14:Welcome to Kasaihana High'' *''Saga 2 Episode 15: A new method'' *''Saga 2 Episode 16: Kasaihana Red Knights; Big Trouble in Little Tokyo pt. 1'' *''Saga 2 Episode 17: Two wolves in a pod'' *''Saga 2 Episode 18: Musical Death'' *''Saga 2 Episode 19: Death by Dodge Ball'' *''Saga 2 Episode 20: You're Getting There'' *''Saga 2 Episode 21: Show me your true power pt.1'' *''Saga 2 Episode 22: Adolescent Rematch; Connor vs Eden'' *''Saga 2 Episode 23: Breaching the Serizawa Nation'' *''Saga 2 Episode 24: Welcome to Space'' *''Saga 2 Episode 25: A Dance With The Devil'' *''Saga 2 Episode 26: Devastating Darkness Pt 1: One Night Only'' *''Saga 2 Episode 27: Show Me Your True Power Pt 2 '' *''Saga 2 Episode 28: Night Terror Pt 2; The Bold & The Busty '' *'Saga 2 Episode 29: The Will of the Strong ! ' *'Saga 2 Episode 30: Woke up dead' *'Saga 2 Episode 31: The War of Fang and steel pt1 / Alastair Awakens' *'Saga 2 Episode 32: Two Wrongs' *'Saga 2 Episode 33: You Only Get One Shot' *'Saga 2 Episode 34: The Dawn of the Injustice' *'Saga 2 Episode 35: The Old Evil begins' *'Saga 2 Episode 36: Kendo slam' *'Saga 2 Episode 37: A cruel fate' *'Saga 2 Episode 38: Witch Hunt' *'Saga 2 Episode 39: The Noble vs The Savage'' *'Saga 2 Episode 40: The Freaks Come Out At Night' *'Saga 2 Episode 41: The Face of Evil' *'Saga 2 Episode 42: The Face of Evil Pt 2' *'Saga 2 Episode 43: One Witch To Another' *'Saga 2 Episode 44: Trap Queen' *'Saga 2 Episode 45: Trouble In The Far East' *'Saga 2 Episode 46: The Bottom of The Food Chain Pt 1' *'Saga 2 Episode 47: The Bottom of The Food Chain Pt 2' *'Saga 2 Episode 48: Prince vs The Damned' *'Saga 2 Episode 49 The Welcoming Gift' *'Saga 2 Episode 50: Save The Earth!' *'Saga 2 Episode 51: Double Standard' *'Saga 2 Episode 52: No time to waste' *'Saga 2 Episode 53: The Banished son returns pt1' *'Saga 2 Episode 54: Close Encounters' *'Saga 2 Episode 55: Your Hanging with the Big Dogs Now' *'Saga 2 Episode 56: Surprise Surprise' *Saga 2 Episode 57: The Final Battle - Lucifer returns *Saga 2 Episode 58: A Bird, A Plant, and A Snake. *Saga 2 Episode 59: The Divide *Saga 2 Episode 60: Wet Dogz *Saga 2 Episode 61: The Final Battle...Wolfbloods vs. Warlocks Saga 3: The Rise of the New Generation ''Main plots within Saga 3 *Ghouls N Wolves'' *''The Unborn Son'' *''The Beast Within Saga'' *''Stars & Stripes Saga'' ''Episode Within Saga 3'' #Saga 3 Episode 0: The Rise of The Mundi Family #Saga 3 Episode 1: Life After Death #Saga 3 Episode 2: Down in the Big Easy #Saga 3 Episode 3: To New Beginnings #Saga 3 Episode 4: Ghouls'N Wolves #Saga 3 Episode 5: The Old & The New #Saga 3 Episode 6: The Great Milenko #Saga 3 Episode 7: The Fugitives of Kasaihana #Saga 3 Episode 8: The Dark Magic on Earth #Saga 3 Episode 9: Blood on the Leaves ! #Saga 3 Episode 10: "But it is he who leaves in Blood" #Saga 3 Episode 11: 12 Nights of Jericho #Saga 3 Episode 12: Ghouls'N Wolves pt2 #Saga 3 Episode 13: Specimen 666 Ch.1 #Saga 3 Episode 14: The Tales of Time Passed #Saga 3 Episode 15: The End Days #Saga 3 Episode 16: We Meet Again #Saga 3 Episode 17: Don't Quit Your Day Job #Saga 3 Episode 18: The Good, The Bad, and The Salty. #Saga 3 Episode 19: The Dark #Saga 3 Episode 20: Bloodline #Saga 3 Episode 21: Where My Demons Hide #Saga 3 Episode 22: Your Not So Average Day #Saga 3 Episode 23: The OG Trevor Lockhart Experience #Saga 3 Episode 24: The Scientist Supreme Pt. 1 #Saga 3 Episode 25: The Dark Mage Strikes #Saga 3 Episode 26: The Unborn Son pt1 #Saga 3 Episode 27: Memories of hell #Saga 3 Episode 28: X Marks The Spot #Saga 3 Episode 29: The Start of The Violent War Between Sharks, and The Journey of the Reincarnated #Saga 3 Episode 30: Propaganda Ex Machina #Saga 3 Episode 31: An Anniversary to Remember #Saga 3 Episode 32: Wisdom Comes with Age #Saga 3 Episode 33: X Marks The Spot Pt.2: The Seed is Planted #Saga 3 Episode 34: The Dark Mage Strikes #Saga 3 Episode 35: Fighting Against The Apocalypse #Saga 3 Episode 36: The Unborn Son pt2 #Saga 3 Episode 37: The African Puma #Saga 3 Episode 38: The Spirit of Helios Pt. 1 #Saga 3 Episode 39: Origin Story Material #Saga 3 Episode 40: The Unborn Son pt3 #Saga 3 Episode 41: The Unborn Son pt4 #Saga 3 Episode 42: Brothers In Arms #Saga 3 Episode 43: To Protect & Serve #Saga 3 Episode 44: Big Break! #Saga 3 Episode 45: Not So Different After All #Saga 3 Episode 46: The Spirit Of Helios Pt. 2 #Saga 3 Episode 47:The Unborn son pt5 #Saga 3 Episode 48: Bad At Your Job #Saga 3 Episode 49: Beauty and a Bug Pt. 1 #Saga 3 Episode 50: Beauty and a Bug Pt. 2 #Saga 3 Episode 51: Taking Down ESPER Pt1: The Bait #Saga 3 Episode 52: Beauty and a Bug Pt. 3 #Saga 3 Episode 53: Puppy Love #Saga 3 Episode 54: The Unborn Son pt6 #Saga 3 Episode 55: The Spirit of Helios Pt. 3 #Saga 3 Episode 56: The Spirit of Helios Pt. 4 #Saga 3 Episode 57: Beauty and a Bug Pt. 4 #Saga 3 Episode 58: Beauty and a Bug One-Shot #Saga 3 Episode 59: The Unborn Saga pt7 #Saga 3 Episode 60: Your Love Is My Drug Pt 2: The Precursor #Saga 3 Episode 61: Stars & Stripes Pt 1: Reckless #Saga 3 Episode 62: When a Wolf Dreams of Sheep #Saga 3 Episode 63: The Bermuda Triangle Pt. 1 #Saga 3 Episode 64: Conquer and Divide Pt. 1 Arrive and Arrest #Saga 3 Episode 65: Stars & Stripes Pt 2: Til Death Do Us Part #Saga 3 Episode 66: Conquer and Divide Pt. 2 Deeper Into the Underworld #Saga 3 Episode 67: Conquer and Divide: Pt. 3 Turmoil #Saga 3 Episode 68: Conquer and Divide Pt. 4 Sleepless Nights #Saga 3 Episode 69: Showdown At Sundown #Saga 3 Episode 70: The Blood Feud Pt. 1 #Saga 3 Episode 71: The Bermuda Triangle Pt. 2 #Saga 3 Episode 72: Unborn Saga pt8 The Unborn King #Saga 3 Episode 73: Stars & Stripes Pt3: Do Svidaniya Poka (Good Bye For Now) #Saga 3 Episode 74: The Bermuda Triangle Pt. 3 #Saga 3 Episode 75: Conquer and Divide Pt. 5 Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned #Saga 3 Episode 76: The Unborn Saga pt9 #Saga 3 Episode 77: Empire White vs The Night Guy Nation #Saga 3 Episode 78: Sporadic Day #Saga 3 Episode 79: Stars and Stripes Pt4: Behind Enemy Lines #Saga 3 Episode 80: Stars and Stripes - The Butcher of St. Petersburg #Saga 3 Episode 81: Stars and Stripes Pt.5: The Nitty Gritty #Saga 3 Episode 82: The Unborn Epilogue "Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana *The Unbroken Blade - Follow the story of Takeo Kaminari *The Good The Bad and The Brooding - Follow the story of Yukashi Sanada *The Beast - Follow the story of Karu Furea *Slick Shot - Follow the story of Xiaolong Tenkei *BloodWolf Adventure - Follow the story of Lee Tanaka *Lord Takayoshi "The Demon From the East" - Follow the story of Niibori Takayoshi *Dead Eye Kang - Follow the Story of Davik Kang World Information *Kasaihana City *World Wide State / World War 3 *The Shards of Nirvanna *The First Ones *The Omega Gene *The Energy System *2nd Soul Tokyo Character Bios *Raijin "The Wondering Blade" Kaminari *Takeo Kaminari "The Unbroken Blade" *Kevin "Koa" Chan *Yukashi Sanada *Lee Tanaka *Nicholas Tanaka *Niibori Takayoshi "The demon from the East" *Kin Tasanagi *Suzume Tasanagi *Miss Torabaasu *Judas Torabaasu *Davik Kang *Izo Nohara Locations Kasaihana City 2nd Soul Tokyo Category:Information Category:Directory